Adamin Naurel
DM Handle Kura Description Eye Color: Midnight Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'10" Weight: 173 lbs Age: 19 Place of Origin: Mayene Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 1 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History General Description: In contrast to his sister, Adamin rather likes the attention of the opposite gender. His strong, angular features and deep blue eyes only helped in the pursuit. Of course muscular yet lithe frame he boasted didn’t hurt either. He has the unfortunate habit of using these traits, combined with his quick wit and silver tongue almost excessively. For this reason he has been labeled as a skirt chaser, womanizer, and several other rather unpleasant titles, all of which he of course wears proudly. Still, though the most outwardly dominant feature Adamin has, to call it his only pursuit would be far from the truth. He is unquestioningly loyal to those he deems worthy of, and a family man at heart, stemming from his own close knit relationship with his twin sister Adela. However, he has his hands in some minor lucrative dealings, getting a taste for the underworld and its workings, one bit of trouble he dearly hopes to keep his sister out of. Brief History: Adamin is the baby of the three children of Yaural and Ximina Naural, a fact that his older-by-minutes twin will not allow him to live down. He grew up in a well off family, mind you he didn’t dress in silks, but his cotton was of a wonderful cut. Freedom from financial trouble helped him grow up in a relaxed environment, allowing him to spend time in play and trouble with his siblings. Unais usually headed them off on the latter, but the twins followed suit without complaint. It seemed to Adamin that it was all just a game, and besides, he looked up to the older brother. This continued for years, all three taking up hunting and fishing, and every other pastime a trio of young boys, regardless of his sister’s actual gender, do. He was actually thankful one of their rag-tag group was a girl; she could sew up the various tears in their clothing, her skill in the art helping deflect much of the trouble on the grounds of lack of evidence. Besides, even when they got caught, their father’s stern reprehend was countered by their mother’s loving embrace. Why the latter seemed only to irritate Unais, Adamin didn’t know. Naturally, as they grew up, the two boys discovered girls, and did what they could to aid the other in this all important pursuit, much to the irritation of the never exactly boy crazy Adela. From some of these nights, particularly when they managed to sneak in a bottle of their father’s brandy, Adamin heard some stories from the girls about his brother. Scars, lots of them, all over his legs. The youngest wrote it off; seemed a minor detail. There was one other thing that the brothers shared; Unais was involved with some of the shadier parts of the town. Nothing major, but if something came up missing, there was a good chance that the older boy knew about it, and how much it would cost to get it back, and even the merchant stall to find it in within the city. Adamin followed in his footsteps, getting a taste for the underworld, believing that this sort of knowledge could be a useful tool. He never took to it as Unais did, but his dexterous fingers earned him an extra coin or two. When they aged further, their father brought them each a special gift. A longbow and a dagger, telling them to become strong warriors and protect Adela, bringing up a laugh from them all except the sister. Seeing her rage, he added with a wink, “And when they fail, you’ll need these to bail them out of trouble.” They were practicing in the yard that same day, Adamin finding that he had a good eye for the bow, practiced a bit from years of hunting. He heard hoofbeats and thought nothing of it; his father owned a large farm and temporary help was common. It wasn’t until he heard his sister scream that he paid attention. His eyes opened in shock, and he fumbled for an arrow, screaming for his father. Quickly his mother was added to the list of victims, his father emerging with a longsword naked in his hands. He’d never seen his father fight before, and was amazed as he managed to cut down two of these armed men. Unais added to the fray half-heartidly, Adamin thought he almost saw a smile on his lips as his mother was strapped over a horse. He ignored it, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. He was quickly overwhelmed, his arrows finding their marks only in bucklers or thighs at most, missing any kill shots. Frustration built up at his helplessness. Still, between his bow and his brother’s dagger he managed to distract them enough for Yaylor to retrieve the women. Unais turned on them as he saw his mother being carried to safety; he leapt at his father, slicing a ragged cut along his mother’s side. Stunned, Adamin nearly dropped his bow, and was subsequently knocked out cold. He woke up by his father, all of them bandaged by the local wisdom. As he healed up, requiring a bit of bedrest from the worse lacerations. He thought of his brother, thinking of how he cut at Adamin’s mother, and the scars on his thighs. Realization dawned on him, but his mind couldn’t accept it. His mother was too sweet, wasn’t she? Hatred started to form, stemming from betrayal, and how his brother was making him think of his mother. A part of him, though he’d never admit it, was simply hurt that if it was true… his brother didn’t share it. Adamin practiced with both dagger and bow every chance he could after he healed, he didn’t want to be caught like that again. He maintained his dubious connections, thinking to save up for a good quality sword to purchase in the city. When his sister insisted on finding him, he was reluctant. He never wanted to see his brother again, but his desire to cling to the only sibling bond he had left warred with it. He eventually gave in, and that summer they set off to find the bandits that had attacked their home, and the brother that had betrayed them. After six months of failure, getting mugged and beaten at almost every turn, they decided to get some formal training. When Adela suggested Tar Valon, Adamin couldn’t agree fast enough. An entire city, filled with woman… And so they found themselves on the path to Tar Valon, to the Yards, and in Adamin’s case, the surrounding taverns… Category:Warder Bios Category:Trainee Category:WS 1 Category:Biographies